Navidad junto a ti
by o0burn.baby0o
Summary: One-shot en navidad. Sakura va a pasar la navidad sola pero curiosamente su vecino también estaría solo. Ésta es la oportunidad perfecta. Feliz Navidad a todas!


Mi primer one-shot en navidad, me basé escuchando _Kiss __the __Girl _de Ashley Tisdale y las canciones de M2M aquí se las dejo: _Dear__Diary__,_ _Pretty__ boy, __Everything __you__ do._

**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Parejas:**_ SasukexSakura, NarutoxHinata, InoxSai

* * *

_**Navidad junto a ti**_

-¡AAAAHHH!-le grité a la nada desde mi balcón en el segundo piso. Algunas personas me miraron desde la acera con extrañeza. ¿Qué les importaba lo que yo hiciera?

No estaba con el mejor humor hoy. En realidad mi cabeza era un torbellino de emociones, preocupaciones, regalos de Navidad….todo por culpa de ese chico. Y es que no cualquier día tu vecino sexy se asoma por el balcón de al lado he intenta iniciar una conversación. Menos mal que oculté mis emociones porque sino habría sido testigo de cómo hiperventilaba delante de el. Lo sé, estoy loca.

Mi sexy vecino se llamaba Uchiha Sasuke. Mi gran perdición. Se había mudado hace apenas una semana. Sus ojos negros como el carbón, su bien formado cuerpo, su cabello negro en punta, su piel pálida y su carácter cortes y amable lo hacían la persona más perfecta del planeta. Era tan dulce a veces.

Hoy era Navidad. La fecha mas complicada para salir a comprar. Aún no compraba el regalo de mis padres. Por suerte vivía sola, les habría dado un ataque al descubrir que su hija había dejado todo para último momento. El árbol estaba a medio hacer y a cada rato resbalaba con los adornos esparcidos por el piso flotante de mi departamento. No había comprado el pavo para la cena ni tampoco había limpiado. No voy a explicar como se encuentra la cocina en este momento.

¡RING! ¡RING!

-¡Ya voy!- el teléfono estaba en mi habitación y para mi desgracia era inalámbrico, o sea que tenía que buscarlo entre el revoltijo de cosas en mi cama de dos plazas. Encontrarlo fue más fácil de lo que esperaba, estaba debajo de mi mesita de noche.

-¿Diga?-contesté.

-¿Sakura?-era mi madre- tenemos malas noticias. Tu padre se fracturó la rodilla arreglando el tejado, tenemos que ir al hospital, no alcanzaremos a llegar a Osaka, lo sentimos.

-Descuida mamá, puedo pasar a casa de Ino o Hinata no creo que tengan inconveniente.

-Cuanto lo sentimos hija, cuanto daría por estar allá ahora mismo-en realidad no creo que le gustara estar aquí dado el estado de mi casa.-llamaba para eso, te veremos para año nuevo.

-De acuerdo-respondí.

Cortó. Suspiré, me había salvado por los pelos. Ahora debía pensar con quién pasaría la Navidad esta noche. Volví a tomar el teléfono y marqué el número de Ino esperando que contestara.

-Ino al teléfono, ¿quién habla?

-Ino-cerda, hola

-¡Frentona!-se notaba que se alegraba por mi llamada.-ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de que existía, o que quizás te habías muerto.

-Ja ja-me reí con sarcasmo-te llamo por un asunto de gran importancia.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-No, nada- esperaba que pudiera- mis padres no vendrán de visita y estaré sola esta Navidad ¿puedo ir a tu casa esta noche?-tomé aire-por favor.

-No creo que pueda Sakura, ya estoy comprometida en otro lugar.-conocía ese tono.

-¿con quién saldrás?

-Pues…con Sai, me invitó a cenar en su casa.-hizo una pausa-dijo que quiere preguntarme algo, ¡creo que me pedirá salir con él!

-Eso es genial, espero que en verdad sea así-seguimos hablando un buen rato hasta que me acordé que debía llamar a Hinata para preguntarle lo mismo que a Ino.-Oye Ino, debo llamar a Hinata, quizás ella pueda.

-No la llames, no hay nadie en casa, partió anoche a Hokkaido con Naruto, parece que lo presentará a su familia.

-Me resignaré a pasar la Navidad sola, te llamaré mañana para preguntarte como te fue.

-Espera, ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Sasuke? Estoy segura de que aceptará-estaba ideando uno de sus diabólicos planes.-después de todo el también vive solo.

-Ni creas que lo invitare aquí mi casa es un desorden y además ¡casi nunca hablo con el!

-Vale la pena intentarlo

-De acuerdo.

-Te dejo, suerte-cortó.

Bien, Ino estaba con Sai y Hinata estaba fuera de la ciudad. Sería la peor navidad de todas, a menos que…No, no invitaría Sasuke. Mis mejillas se ruborizaron. Era lindo y buena persona pero no estaba segura si aceptaría, si aceptaba sería todo un logro.

Me paré de un salto, tome mi chaqueta y me dirigí a la puerta de entrada. Pasaría el resto del día en la calle caminando de aquí a allá y en la noche vería esas películas baratas que dan a las 12.

Salí del departamento y cerré de un portazo. Mi mal humor debía de notase ya que el conserje me miró extrañado cuando salí. El día estaba totalmente blanco. Las calles estaban cubiertas de nieves y muchos niños estaban en la plaza lanzándose bolas de nieve. Las demás personas patinaban en el lago congelado. Bufé. Todos se estaban divirtiendo menos yo.

Alguien puso su mano en mi hombro. Me di la vuelta. Ahí estaba el chico de mis sueños. Mirándome fijamente con sus ojos negro e impenetrables pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-Sasuke, ho..hola -¿por qué tartamudeaba en un momento como este?

-Se te cayó tu tarjeta de crédito-me la tendió.

-Gra…gracias-le respondí. De pronto me acordé de la idea de Ino-cerda.-Sasuke-kun, ¿con quién pasarás la navidad?-¿por qué agregué el –kun?

-Mi familia vive muy lejos y yo no puedo visitarlos, no me alcanza el dinero.-volvió a mirarme fijamente.- ¿por qué?

-Pues…a mi me pasa algo parecido, estaré sola esta noche y te pregunto por si te gustaría venir a mi casa esta noche-le sonreí.

-Déjame pensar.- levantó la cabeza mirando el cielo blanco.-no tengo inconveniente pero solo si me regalas algo.

-Chantajista-le dije divertida-tendré que ir ahora si quieres algo.

-Iré contigo- me tomó de la mano y me alentó a caminar hacia el centro comercial.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pasamos el resto de la tarde viendo las vitrinas pensando en que podíamos regalarle al otro. Pero estaba tan lleno que nos costaba trabajo encontrar algo llamativo. Me resultaba bastante fácil hablar con el. De ves en cuando era yo la que tomaba su mano y lo incitaba a entrar a una tienda o viceversa. No encontramos nada interesante y nos sentamos en una mesa desocupada en el patio de comidas. Sasuke se levantó y minutos después volvió con dos café cortados.

-Supongo que tienes frío-me dijo.

-Sólo un poco.-le respondí sonriendo. Había estado toda la tarde sonriendo y riendo por sus comentarios divertidos sobre la señora gorda de la joyería o de lo mucho que le gustaba la forma de caminar de la gente cuando lleva mucha ropa puesta. Me gustaba su compañía. Su sonrisa, sus risas y la forma en la que me miraba.

-Demos una última vuelta y veamos si hay algo que quieras.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-le pregunté extrañada.

-Yo ya lo compré-sonrió con altanería.

-No te vi ¿Cuándo lo compraste?

-Mira que eres despistada-me miro divertido.-mientras tu estaban en la luna yo entre a una tienda y compré algo para ti.

-Sigo sin creérmelo-entrecerré los ojos-muéstramelo-le ordené.

-Tendrás que esperar para medianoche.-Bufé molesta. El simplemente soltó una risa.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y fuimos a dar la última a pesar de que le dije que no encontraríamos nada pero el insistió. Al final llegamos al pasillo que daba a la calle. Una señora pasó junto a mí empujándome. Mi bolso voló literalmente y aterrizó a unos metros de mí.

-Mi bolso-exclamé. Pero Sasuke fue más rápido y lo alcanzó antes de que yo diera un paso. Me lo entregó cuando yo llegué junto a el pero me paré en seco cuando vi la vitrina enfrente de nosotros. Era una tienda de música. Sasuke me había comentado que le gustaba la música y descubrí que a ambos nos gustaban los mismos grupos tales como _Stance Punks _o_ Nobodyknows+_.

-¡Oye! –Sasuke me zarandeó-¡Despierta!

-¡Oh! Disculpa-lo miré-siéntate aquí-señalé un banco junto a mi-y cierra los ojos-añadí.

-¿Se puede saber el por qué?

-Quiero que te quedes aquí sentado, enseguida vuelvo.-el bufó.

Entré en la tienda y busqué con la mirada algo que le pudiera gustar. Mi mirada se fijó en unas muñequeras colgadas junto a una guitarra en exhibición. Eran de Stance_ Punks_, el grupo favorito de Sasuke, estaba segura de que le gustaría pero era muy poco. Debía darle algo mejor.

-Si pues estamos rematando unas entradas para el próximo concierto de Stance_ Punks, _están a mitad de precio por las fiestas, sólo me quedan dos…-dejo de escuchar y una lámpara se encendió en su mente. ¿Por qué no? A Sasuke le gustaban este tipo de cosas, estaría feliz.

Corrí hacia el mostrador para pedir la entrada. El señor que había estado hablando con el vendedor se alejo con una entrada en la mano. Paró delante del mostrador.

-¿Le queda alguna entrada para el concierto?-_por favor que tenga todavía _dije en mi mente.

-Tiene suerte señorita, me quedaba la última-estaba sonriendo.

-La quiero-dije saltando de alegría por dentro.

-Son 2000 yenes-suspiré aliviada, no eran tan caras, bueno, Sasuke tendría que ir sólo.

Salí de la tienda. Sasuke seguía sentado y con los ojos tapados. Parecía un niño así, con las manos tapando sus ojos. Me quedé en bobada mirándolo hasta que entre en razón y me senté junto a el.

-Ya puedes mirar-le dije.

-Por fin-dijo riendo.

Nos miramos un largo rato. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras veía como el se acercaba a mi. _Vamos hazlo!! _Mi Inner gritaba como loca así que me deje llevar. Cerré mis ojos al mismo tiempo que el. Iba a tener mi primer beso. Sonó mi celular. _Mierda -_maldije en mi fuero interno. Si era Ino-cerda, la mataría cuando la viera.

-Estimado cliente, le deseamos una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo a usted y su familia….-corté hecha una furia. ¿A qué se dedicaba la empresa de teléfonos celulares?

¡Habían arruinado mi primer beso! Miré a Sasuke. Estaba con los labios fruncidos intentando de frenar el impulso de echarse a reír. Fruncí el seño pero eso no ayudó. De repente se echó a reír en mi cara.

-No es divertido-repliqué enojada.

-Tu cara-dijo simplemente-estás realmente enojada.

-Cállate-lo fulminé con la mirada.

Ambos nos levantamos y empezamos a caminar hacia la salida. Estaba muy enojada. Me iba a cambiar de compañía de teléfono. El chico más perfecto del mundo había estado a punto de besarme y ahora no sabía si volvería a tener una oportunidad así de buena en la vida otra vez.

-¡Hey! Cambia esa cara, es Navidad-la voz de Sasuke me sacó de mis pensamientos. Habíamos llegado al segundo piso. Bufé. No la cambiaría, esto era horrible.-si sigues así no te daré tu regalo.

-Qué me importa tu regalo-me miro dolido. Me di cuenta de que me había malinterpretado-no me mires así, hay una buena razón para estar así.

Soltó un gran y sonoro suspiro. No pude reprimir la risa. El unió su risa a la mía.

-Pasaré a mi departamento, estaré en la tuya a las 11 PM- te veo después, iba a darse la vuelta pero lo agarré del brazo y lo hice girarse. Le planté un beso en la mejilla.

-Te veo después-le dije. Estaba rojo, muy rojo. Asintió con la cabeza y entró en su casa.

M sentí muy satisfecha conmigo misma. Pero toda mi moral se vino al piso cuando entre al departamento. Mi casa era un completo desorden. Si quería causar una buena impresión tenía que ordenar un poco.

Me pasé las dos horas de plazo que tenía barriendo, decorando el árbol, haciendo la cama, limpiando la cocina, el baño, el balcón y otros lugares. Al final mi casa "brillaba".

Era un gran logro por parte mía. Pero otro pensamiento llegó a mi mente. La cena. No había comprado el pavo y el supermercado seguramente ya había cerrado. Eso estaba mal. Si Sasuke llegaba, sería mi fin como la chica ordenada y responsable que el creía que era.

Cómo si _Kami _quisiera hacerme la vida imposible, el timbre sonó. Lancé un grito demasiado exagerado. Corrí hasta la puerta y la abrí de un tirón. Ahí estaba él, totalmente perfecto con su polera negra, sus jeans y las converse que curiosamente yo también tenía guardadas en el fondo de mi armario. Me fijé en su mano. Llevaba una bandeja con un gran pavo asado. Mi boca formó una A perfecta.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-levantó una ceja. Apunté el pavo.

-¿Por qué trajiste un pavo?

-Supuse que no habías cocinado en tu vida.-enarqué una ceja intrigada.-nunca llega olor a comida desde tu casa. Entrecerré los ojos.

-Bien, pasa.

Sasuke me mandó a poner la mesa. El por mientras se fue a la cocina a poner el pavo al horno. Se sentía como en su casa. Sacaba los vasos, me daba ordenes, sacaba una cuchara y probaba la sopa que yo había _tratado _de hacer pero que al final el la hizo. Al parecer era muy buen cocinero, algo extraño en un hombre.

Cuando dieron las 11, nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina. Ahí estaban el pavo y la sopa de pollo que habíamos hecho entre los dos.

-¡Itadakimasu!-exclamé con júbilo dispuesta a zampármelo todo en un segundo. Apenas había comido algo ese día. Sasuke por su parte sonrió para si y empezó a comer pausadamente a diferencia mía que comía como si fuera la primera vez.

Cuando terminamos de comer, lavamos los platos pero empezamos a tirarnos pedazos de espuma. Nos reíamos mucho, era realmente increíble estar a solas con Sasuke. Finalmente nos sentamos en el sofa de la sala.

-Cierra los ojos-le dije en su oido. El los cerró y yo tomé su mano y puse el boleto del concierto dentro de su palma.-Abrelos.

Cuando vió mi regalo se quedó pasmado un momento pero dos segundos después se echó a reír. Fruncí el seño. Me quedé en silencio para que me explicara el por qué de su risa. Me miró.

-No lo vas a creer pero…-tomó aire- yo también compré un boleto para el mismo concierto.- Me quedé en blanco y me eché a reír. El unió su risa a la mía. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el mismo boleto.-Feliz Navidad-añadió sonriendo.

-Gracias-le dije.-Tendremos que ir juntos al concierto.-el asintió.

-Te tengo otro regalo-le miré.-Cierra los ojos.-obedecí.

Pasaron cinco segundos horriblemente largos cuando sentí una presión en mi boca. Eran sus labios. ¡Me estaba besando! Abrí los ojos sorprendida, pero los volví a cerrar e intenté profundizar el beso. El me correspondió con ganas. Pasé mis brazos por su nuca y el me atrajo tomándome por la cintura. No se cuanto tiempo pasó, fue una eternidad para mi. Pero el momento llegó a su fin y me abrazó.

-Es obvio lo que te quiero decir, pero..._te amo.-_me faltaba la respiración. Había dicho que me amaba. Sonreí inconscientemente.

-Yo también-levanté la cabeza y lo besé una vez más dulcemente. Después de todo, lo la había pasado tan mal esta Navidad.

----- _**Fin **_-----

* * *

Tadaaaaa!!!!!!!!!

¿Qué les pareció? un poco largo creo. Fue una idea del momento, simplemente llegó a mi cabeza y la escribí. Espero que les haya gustado. Lo empecé a escribir el 24 pero no tuve tanto tiempo como esperaba, lo terminé al otro día(o sea hoy).

FELIZ NAVIDAD a todas y que la pasen muy bien, las quiero!!! XD

CHAUU!!!


End file.
